


This is the Story Of... The Monster Maiden!

by Ravenous77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Horrorish, MassiveCraft, Monsters, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous77/pseuds/Ravenous77
Summary: This is a collection of short stories all revolving around the same beast. These are written by my character, Autumn Faulkner, and are based on the people and events she's witnessed.RaivenRaine says this essentially Minecraft fanfiction, and I suppose they're right, so here it is,The Story of... The Monster Maiden!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - Mae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae is afraid of what goes bump in the night and wants to prove her brother wrong about her cowardly nature, but will her attempt to mimic her brother's bravery turn out to be a mistake?

Mae looked out of her dirty window out at the cobblestone square, glad to be away from the Autumn cold. She pulled a wool shawl over her shoulders as the first snowfall began to take hold over the land. She looked back at her empty fireplace with a frown, knowing late Autumn and the coming Winter was sure to be harder now that she was out of a job.

She had been working as a barmaid at the White Lily, but after a little game of Never Have I Ever and being caught drinking a fourth shot of back-room rum, that, of course, changed very quickly.

Mae’s face contorted into a deeper frown.

“I never should’ve been so foolish,” she muttered into the empty fireplace. “To trade a good job for an attempt to fit in with people I don’t even like. It wasn’t worth it. I have to ask for my job back… no, I have to beg for it. Caught stealing rum for the manager, and drinking on the job? That’ll require groveling for certain.”

Mae sighed into the fireplace. “One thing is for certain, I deserved it.”

A loud, hard thump interrupted Mae’s thoughts. It came from above her- there was something on the roof.

“Odd. No one should be able to get up there,” she muttered to herself, looking up at the ceiling.

Another thump came from above, this one more muffled than the last. Mae quietly rose from the chair, the wood creaking as she stood. A worried expression replaced her frown. “Perhaps it’s a burglar?”

She grabbed the old iron fire poker from beside the empty brick fireplace. Her brother always joked that she was a coward, but she was alone now, with no one left to hide behind. She had to deal with it herself, to try to prove her brother wrong.

“Maybe…” Mae had a slight tremble to her voice, “Maybe it’s just a cat. Yes, yes, a very… heavy cat.”

Another muffled thump came from the roof. Mae lifted the fire poker, hoping that the noise really was just a cat. A very fat, loud cat.

She moved to the balcony door but hesitated when she went to open it. “Surely a burglar knows better than to rob this place. After all, it is noticeably empty…” Mae attempted to build up some confidence.

She threw open the balcony door and ran out, turning to look at the roof, fire poker held high in case anything tried to jump on her.

“Ah, silly me, there’s nothing up there,” Mae lowered the poker, certain that she was simply being foolish.

She went back into her home, closing the balcony door behind her.

“Maybe it was nothing, but there is no harm in being careful,” Mae muttered to herself as she fiddled with the lock, fire poker under her arm.

She turned to put the poker back and noticed that the candles she was using to light the space had gone out. Mae’s brows furrowed as she looked at the still smoking candle that was resting by the window.

“It was probably the wind,” she failed to comfort herself with the words as she set down the poker and grabbed a matchbook resting atop the fireplace. Mae took the matchbook over the candle at the window and attempted to light a match. Her cold fingers were clumsy, and it took several attempts to get one lit.

She carefully held the burning match to the wick of the candle, lighting it. Mae looked up at the reflection against the window and saw the hideous form of a wolfish monster behind her. It stood hunched behind her but was still bigger than any human she had ever seen. Cloudy drool dripped through it’s sharp, yellowed teeth and out its open maw.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the wolf-beast was already upon her. The beast’s mouth nearly reached all the way around her neck, allowing it to effectively sink its teeth deep into her soft flesh, crushing her windpipe and spilling blood into the creature’s mouth.

The beast took Mae down to the cold hardwood floor, but Mae hadn’t stopped looking at the scene in the reflection of the window. She couldn’t pull herself away from the sight of the wolf-man feasting on her scarlet soaked viscera.

As the darkness took her, Mae’s last thoughts were of her brother, and how maybe he was right about her after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aile, anxious to leave home, finally convinces himself that maybe he and his daughter need food after all. His daughter, Etna, doesn't want him to leave, but he must. Although, Etna might've been right about staying home that night.

Aile looked out of his window at the snow. It didn’t seem to ever stop, the endless white blanket covered the city. He didn’t want to go out there, sometimes it just felt like far too much, he couldn’t go anywhere without getting stared at. He couldn’t handle the sea of eyes and comments that waited for him out there in the cold. Which is why, if he was going to go out, during the night would be the best time

Aile looked back at his open cupboards, his gray ears folded back against his dark hair as he noted how the only thing he had left was a can of soup and half a carrot. It was maybe enough for today, but certainly not tomorrow.

He looked down at his dirty rubber snow boots, his face reading worry. 

“It won’t be enough for both of us, I have to go,” Aile looked away from his shoes and towards his daughter sitting on the couch, clutching a cheap pink teddy bear.

His daughter, known for being a mute, simply just looked down at her teddy. The motion was enough to break Aile’s heart.

“Oh, my little Etna,” he went to her and placed a gentle hand on her head, “I will be back. I promise.” 

Etna gave her father a shy smile but still didn’t look up at him. 

Before he left, he glared at the chair Etna liked to place in front of the window. This would be the third time he moved it back. 

He shook his head before moving the chair back to its spot at the table, “I don’t know what you find so interesting out there.” 

Aile grabbed his coal hole-filled coat, frowning at it before putting it on. He glanced back at his daughter, a small smile replacing his frown. “Be back soon.”

He moved out into the harsh cold, locking the door behind him, immediately shuttering when he stepped into the snow. He wiggled the door handle to double-check that it was, in fact, locked. Then wiggled it again with a little more force, not trusting the lock to keep the house safe. 

“Groceries. Gotta get groceries before it gets too late,” Aile muttered to himself, his cheeks already rosy from the cold. 

He turned from the door and glared at the streetlight outside of his home. His eyes went from the light to his feet, and then he finally began walking. He glanced through the window of his house, Etna was fussing over a half-dead houseplant on the table next to the couch, picking away its dead leaves. Near to the plant was a happy picture of his wife on their wedding day. She was wearing the necklace he worked hard to buy her, a pretty blue stone at its center to match her eyes. He smiled at both the picture and his daughter before moving on. 

The snow crunched beneath Aile’s feet, the sound echoed throughout the empty streets. He was glad his perception allowed him to see through the dark that bled from each corner and alleyway, otherwise, the night would have proved much more frightening than the day. He would hate to have been snuck up on and robbed by some brigand. He wouldn’t be able to go home and face Etna empty-handed. He frowned at the thought as he continued to walk. 

Then, he began to hear the snow crunching from behind him instead of just underneath his boots. His ears perked up at the sound and his heart began to race. He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning his head towards the sound, expecting the worst. 

“Please don’t be a Violet, please don’t be a Violet,” he begged under his breath. 

His tense muscles softened at the sight of a noblewoman dressed in dark, cozy furs. She couldn’t hurt him, not if she wanted to. She looked frail, almost sickly, seeming to be having difficulties dealing with the cold. Aile laughed at himself. 

“Ah, see, it’s nothing, just a noble,” he reassured himself. 

The noblewoman stopped and looked at him, wearing a frown. They locked eyes, and Aile couldn’t help but stiffen again. He had been looking at her for too long. He glanced away and began moving forward again, hoping the woman wouldn’t think anything of it. 

As soon as he began moving again, Aile heard the snow crunching behind him. She was following him, and for what reason, he didn’t know. 

He stopped and looked at her again, intending to let her pass. What he saw, however, was not the same sickly noblewoman as before. 

Aile saw a wolf-like beast sneering at him, its hot breath steaming in the frigid air. Its nose was snotty and drool dripping from its mouth. Its eyes glowed a horrid yellow and its long claws shimmered in the street light. Its long black fur reminded Aile of a coat he once saw in a store’s window, thinking it was much too expensive for what it was worth. 

Aile bolted, his own slitted eyes wide in fear. The beast behind him produced a stomach curdling growl as it began to chase after him, its paws crunching in the ice and snow. 

Aile ducked into an alley, knowing he could never outrun the beast, but maybe he could outmaneuver it. He skittered on the ice, having to touch the ground with his hands to catch himself. He caught a glimpse of the beast out of the corner of his eye as he slid into the alleyway, the monster being nearly close enough to touch. 

The wolf monster slid on the ice, grabbing the cobble wall to keep itself upright, its claws digging into the stone. It let out another gut-wrenching growl, inspiring Aile to run faster. His body burned with fear and the adrenaline that coursed through him as he sprinted between the buildings. He turned another corner, out of the alley and into a courtyard, but didn’t see the beast trying to get into the alley. 

Aile snapped his head forward, just in time to trip over a chair. He rolled over the wooden furniture and into the snow, the cold biting into him. He tried to stand but slipped in the snow. 

He felt the hot, sewage breath of the beast on his back, and he knew it was over. 

The monster pressed his body further into the snow and took his neck in its mouth. With a clean motion, the wolf-beast had ripped off Aile’s head, spraying red onto the white snow. His blood steamed as the monster began to rip into him further, gleefully chewing him apart like a fox with a hen. 

The creature let out a harsh howl into the cold Winter air, it echoing through the alleyways and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first horror-esque writing, so uh, I apologize if it's a little sub-par. Please let me know how I did, and if you're really feeling it, any improvements I could make!


End file.
